White As Innocence
by JulianofDarkland
Summary: Kagome needs a job and gets one at a local strip joint only to have the owner assign her as his brother's personal girl. But the owner doesn't know is Kagome already belongs to his brother!
1. Chapter 1

WHITE AS INNOCENCE

Kagome stood silently at the kitchen window and watched the sun beginning to set. Soon, she would have to leave for her first day at work.

She grimanced and looked down at the out fit she was wearing.

'I don't want to do this, but I have to do this.' Kagome thought as she reached for her trench coat. 'We need the money and with grandpa gone, and momma sick, there's no choice.'

She fastened up all the buttons and looked one last time at the kitchen, making sure it was clean and the note was in pure sight just in case Sota woke up. With her satisfaction, she left.

The cool winter air bit at her skin, so Kagome quickened her pace.

;-----------

"Damn it. Where's the new girl." InuYasha growled.

Sesshoumaru pinned him down with a hard gaze. "Your idea of business sickens me. And pray tell, why am I here?"

"I'm setting you up with the new girl." InuYasha answered waving his hand about.

"Like hell you are." Sesshoumaru growled standing to leave.

"I think you'll like her."

"I don't like whores."

"But she's a virgin."

"Whore: She's working here, isn't she?"

"It's her first night!"

"Like I give a damn!"

"Excuse me." A small voice whispered from the door.

"What?" Both brothers snarled turning to the intruder.

"Oh, um, it's my first time to...to...they told me to come to you." The gil whispered.

Sesshoumaru settled his gaze on the girl in shock...Kagome?

InuYasha watched his brother and smirked. This was great! "Well, you won't be dancing tonight. Or at all for that matter. I believe you are better than that. So, meet my brother."

"Wha..." Kagome's voice failed her as she only imagened what the guy had in store for her until she looked at the brother. 'No...' She thought.

;----------

"I'm surprised to find you in such a possition." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome as they sat in his car, waiting for it to warm up. "You never called."

"I couldn't. Things came up." Kagome said trying her hardest not to look at him.

"What kind of things?"

"Nothing you would care to hear." Kagome answered shifting uncomforably under his gaze.

"Try me." Sesshoumaru growled putting his hand on her chin and turning her face toward his. For a moment, he wondered if she was going to cry, but she took a shaky breath and said, "Grandpa died and Momma got really sick. Sota and I were left all alone, using most of Grandpa money to pay for Momma's medical bills, then money got short and...I needed a job. Soon. This is all I could find."

"You should have came to me!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I don't want a job as a favor! I want a job because I rightfully earned it!" Kagome snapped tearing her face from his grip. "I just want to do this little job and go home."

"Not going to happen." Sesshoumaru said putting his car into gear and pulling out onto the road.

"Then why am I even here?" Kagome asked wearily.

"Because I'm not ever letting you go back to that place."

"And how exactly are you going to stop me?" Kagome asked, immediately regretting it when Sesshoumaru turned his gold eyes to her.

"Did you forget?" Sesshoumaru asked holding up his left hand where a gold band glinted on his ring finger. "Whether you wear yours or not, you're still my wife. And you're coming home with me, tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make me feel special!

Chapter 2

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a dead glare and said, "You expect me to just follow you home? Like some stray dog?"

"Yes."

"You are still an asshole!"

"And you still haven't seemed to realize the fact that I can help you!"

"I don't need your fuckin help!" Kagome spat. "Stop the car! I want out!"

"I told you Kagome, you are coming home with me." Sesshoumaru stated, speeding up some.

"This is kidnapping you know!"

"Can't kidnap someone you are married to."

"I'll jump."

"What? WAIT!"

Kagome opened the door and bailed out, luckily, on a not busy road. Groaning, she got up and began to run, ignoring the pain from the scrapes and cuts she received in the fall.

"Kagome!"

She kept running, not wanting to go back.

'It was a mistake anyways. It was an accident.' She thought as she turned a corner and neared the shrine.

Flashback

Kagome and Sesshoumaru, both drunk, stumbled into the sanctuary of the church, and to the minister.

"We want to get married." Sesshoumaru stated, trying to stand straight.

The minister eyed them critically before he said, "It will cost you."

"Don't worry about the money. I can pay whatever. Just marry us."

End Flashback

'The next morning, we woke up with no real memory of what had happened the night before. Except the ring on our fingers, and the marriage certificate. I was stupid, we were drunk, and he didn't love me...Not like I loved him.'

Kagome made it to the top of the shrine and began stumbling toward the house, tears clouding her vision.

'I loved him though. But he didn't ever love me. It's his honor that keeps us bound, nothing more.'

;--------------------

Sesshoumaru parked his car at the bottom of the shrine just in time to see Kagome stumbling her way to her house. He watched her until she disappeared from sight, then, he got out.

He let our a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why can't I just tell her?" He growled.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Yes Master Sesshoumaru?"

"Jakken, call the hospital, find our what room Mrs. Higurashi is in and find out how much her bill is at the moment. Pay it. All of it."

"My Lord?"

"Now Jakken!"

"Yes sir! Right away!"

Sesshoumaru hung up and looked back up at the shrine. 'No doubt she is hurt, and I can do nothing about it. She won't see me...'

He dialed a number yet again.

"Sango speaking."

"Sango, I need a favor..."

A/N: Sorry its short. Family reunion is tomorrow which means house cleaning. . Somebody kidnap me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome set in her bedroom, carefully cleaning a scrap on her arm when the doorbell rang. Sighing in irritation, she got up and answered it.

"Hello? Sango?" Kagome said, letting her friend in and leading her to the couch were they sat.

Sango began immediately: "Hey Kagome. Um, I saw you running down the road a little while ago, you looked pretty upset. Is something wrong?"

"Sango…I…I did something really bad, about a year back." Kagome whispered. "It broke my mothers heart."

"What did you do that makes you think you broke your mother's heart?" Sango asked.

"The day before my mom went into the hospital, I went to a party with Sesshoumaru. We got pretty drunk there, and then, we went to a chapel and got married. The next day, we woke up, though we didn't have sex, and found out we were married." Kagome stopped and choked back a sob. "I had to tell mom, and when I did, she just…fell. She hasn't woken up since then."

"Kagome, its not your fault that your mother is in the hospital. She has cancer on her brain and she fell into a coma. Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure she thought that Sesshoumaru would take good care of you." Sango said softly.

"I feel like it is my fault though. And I don't think she thought Sesshoumaru would have taken care of me. He's the Ice Prince." Kagome sighed.

"Listen to me!" Sango said sharply. "A year and a half ago, all you could talk about was Sesshoumaru. How much you loved him, what you guys did on your last date, how romantic he was and loving…how you wanted to marry him. And you did, maybe not in the way you wanted! But you married him, and now, you are running away from him. Your mother would be ashamed!"

"He doesn't love me!" Kagome spat, standing.

"Doesn't he? Has he sent you divorce papers? Has he told you that he doesn't love you? Well? Tell me!"

"I…Well, he…you just don't know him!"

"Kagome, you and Sesshoumaru became some of my best friends, you are my best friend, and though he acts cold toward others, it didn't come close to the way he was toward you. Everything was different with him when you were near. I was so envious of you. And you guys made one stupid mistake, and you throw everything you had away." Sango whispered through tears. "Did he ever say I love you? Tell me honestly, and how many times."

"…Everyday." Kagome whispered. "In his own special way. Every morning, there was always, always, there was a bouquet of flowers. Asters, pink camellia's, red chrysanthemum, red roses…Any and every flower that stood for love, they were always there. He spent so much time though…making up special ways to say it, but I wanted to hear it from his lips. Not the petals of flowers or gifts…"

Kagome brought her eyes up to Sango then, and gave her a wobbly smile. "I may be a fool for just leaving him, but I need to hear those words."

Sango looked at the floor and said, "He never takes off his ring. I've wondered…I thought it was over between you when I saw it, because I never heard of the wedding. But now I know. You should know Kagome, that when somebody asks him about his absent wife, he always tells them, 'She may not be with me, but she's forever in my heart. Right now, she has to look after her family.' And I thought to myself, what a lucky woman. He's been waiting on you forever, and, I think he always will."

Then she got up and started to leave, but stopped at the door and said, "Kagome, you can't hold up forever. Sesshoumaru can take care of you; it's not shameful to have to rely on your mate. Besides, Souta calls Kohaku every day, talking about how you are not eating and sleeping. Don't cause him stress. He worries about you." Then, she was gone.

Kagome sat on the couch a few moments before tears began to flow freely down her face. 'How much longer can I really hold out? I will never be able to work at the strip joint again…I…'

She fell into a fitful sleep.

With Sesshoumaru-----

Sango walked briskly to the park where Sesshoumaru set waiting inside his car. With a tap on the window, she got in.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." She began, taking out the small recording device in her pocket, and handed it to Sesshoumaru. "It's all there. And you need to listen very closely buddy."

"Thanks…I will Mother." Sesshoumaru said dryly.

Sango just gave him a smile and got out of the car, walking briskly toward her home. Sesshoumaru looked at the device for a moment and rewound it a small ways, then pressed play.

Kagome's voice said, "…Everyday. In his own special way. Every morning, there was always, always, there was a bouquet of flowers. Asters, pink camellia's, red chrysanthemum, red roses…any and every flower that stood for love, they were always there. He spent so much time though…making up special ways to say it, but I wanted to hear it from his lips. Not the petals of flowers or gifts…"

He pressed stop and leaned his head back against the seat. "But I do…so much I do." He groaned.

Next Day: Hospital------

"Hi, um, I wanted to check up on my mother. Higuashi." Kagome said quietly to the nurse.

"Oh yes. She's still in a coma, but everything looks stable." The nurse said with a few pecks at the keyboard.

"And her bill, how much do we still owe?" Kagome asked, fearfully.

"Um…nothing. It was all paid off last night." The nurse answered.

"What?"

"An older man came in and asked us the amount, we told him, and then he wrote the check. He said your husband ordered it. Must be a wonderful guy." The nurse said winking.

"But…oh…" Kagome finally said. "Must have been Jakken."

"Yes…I believe that's who he introduced himself as. I was on my way out when it happened so I hardly heard really."

"Thank you. I believe…I won't see my mother today. It's just…this is…wow." Kagome said softly.

"Yes, wow indeed. He sent a bunch of wonderful carnations. You know they mean health and energy, right?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. Thank you."

With that, Kagome turned and left.

At the Shrine-----

Kagome walked up the steps only to see a woman in a pin strip suit pulling Sota toward a car.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?" Kagome yelled running up.

"Kagome Higurashi, I presume?" The woman said haughtily. "I am with Child Services, and as of right now, your brother is custody of the state."

"What? Why? I don't understand!" Kagome whispered miserably.

"Simple, you don't have a job, there is no possible way for you to take care of him. We've been watching you closely for quiet some time. When you get a real job and can afford to raise a growing boy, we may consider giving him back. But it has to be within the next six months, or he goes up for adoption."

"But…You can't do this!" Kagome said trying to grab Souta, who in return, was reaching for her.

The woman knocked Kagome to the ground with a shoulder and looked down at her sprawled form. "I don't think you can do it. So I may just send him off right now."

Then they were gone, and Souta was still screaming her name.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru growled as someone began knocking on the door to his study. He had asked not to be interrupted.

"Enter." He barked and was shocked to see Kagome walked through the door.

He took in her appearance, disheveled, and her red rimmed eyes. She had been crying…a lot.

"Kagome," He said in a softer tone, standing, "Please, sit down."

Once she seated herself, he too took his seat.

"I need your help." Kagome whispered softly.

"Anything." He answered. "What is it?"

"They…they took Souta away because I don't have a real job. And I've tried to find one, and it seems like no one is hiring…And the woman said…she said she was going to put Souta up for adoption because she didn't think I could do it." Kagome sobbed. "I tried to grab Souta before they could leave…I wanted to explain that I was married…I had been thinking about coming back all day…then that happened. She just knocked me to the ground…I…I don't know what to do!"

Sesshoumaru immediately picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

"I need you to do something for me. Child Services has recently picked up a boy by the name of Higuashi Souta. Get him out. Have him brought here. And I want the woman that picked him up too. She can bring him personally."

He hung up, and walked around the desk to Kagome. On her ring finger rested their wedding band. Some hope swelled within him.

He kneeled down in front of her and raised her face to his, their eyes meeting. All was silent for a moment, and then Sesshoumaru whispered, slowly, "Know this. I want you here, always, by my side. You and your brother. Because I…because I…I love you." He had finally said it.

"Say it again."

"I love you." Sesshoumaru repeated, leaning in and claiming her lips.

Later that afternoon------

A lone black car (of your choosing. ), pulled into Sesshoumaru drive way. He looked down at it from the fifth story window. (Yes! 5th)

"They're here Kagome." He said softly turning toward the bed where Kagome was now in the process of getting up. (don't get to dirty with this. It isn't what you think! THE GIRL NEEDED TO SLEEP!)

"Okay." Kagome whispered.

Together they road the elevator down to the first floor where Jakken was welcoming their guests.

Souta stood, looking almost ill, with the pin strip lady.

"You called us?" The lady asked in a clipped tone, her eyes resting on Kagome.

"Yes, actually, I did. I believe you took my brother-in-law away. You also knocked my wife to the ground before she had the chance to explain that she was simply caring for the shrine until someone else could." Sesshoumaru said icily.

"You are married?" She asked Kagome now, with an unbelieving look.

"Almost a year now." Kagome whispered.

"You see. My wife and I never have really lived together because her mother took ill the day after the wedding. And we both agreed that her brother needed her more than I did." Sesshoumaru explained. "But since you have seen fit to leave a few bruises on my wife, I see it fit to take away your job."

"You can't do that. You are not my boss." The lady replied.

"Oh, but I can. You see, you work for the orphanage about four miles from here, right? Yes, that's correct, because I remember seeing you there. We had a case with you involving you hitting a young boy, Shippo. You were almost fired then but somehow slithered out of it. Welcome to the Akina Mansion, Kikyo."

Once Kikyo had been drug out of the mansion, and Souta safely tucked away into a bed, Kagome joined Sesshoumaru in the garden where he sat looking at the sky.

"Thank you." Kagome began.

"It was nothing." Sesshoumaru replied.

"But it was something! You paid off my mother's medical bills, and you have saved me from loosing my brother. And after the way I treated you…I really don't deserve it."

Sesshoumaru watched her from the corner of his eyes and said, "I did it because I loved you. And even if you hadn't have come to me, I would have continued to help you without you knowing. Ice Prince I am or not."

"Ice…SANGO WAS A SET UP! YOU WIRED HER LIKE I DID INUYASHA ON APRIL FOOL'S LAST YEAR!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and then…ran like hell.

A/N: Okay! No…it's not finished…I'm having to much fun with it. There will be more. Heartache ahead I'm afraid….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (YAY)

Kagome yawned and rolled over. She was to warm and comfortable to get up. And she hadn't slept like this in a long time.

"Get up."

"Noooo." Kagome whined pulling the covers over her head.

"Kagome, get up." Sesshoumaru voice told her something was wrong. Kagome set up and looked him in the eye. "Kagome, the hospital just called."

Kagome rushed into the hospital as fast as she could with Sesshoumaru, dragging a half-asleep Souta, ran behind her.

"My mother." Kagome gasped, stopping in front of the nurse.

The nurse looked grim as she pointed to a doctor. Kagome slowly approached him.

"Excuse me. I got a call…my mother, Higurashi."

The doctor cut her off by saying, "Miss Higurashi."

"-Akina." Sesshoumaru cut in.

"Mrs. Akina, your mother took a turn for the worse, she…She died about three hours ago, peacefully, and without any pain. She looked so peaceful…we were about to call you before that because she woke up. A girl came in, who Mrs. Higurashi knew, called her Sango I believe, and started telling her about how you were doing. Your mother was happy."

Kagome felt the tears roll down her face and she turned and buried her face into Sesshoumaru's chest. He in return, could only put his arms around her, and looked to Souta. The boy was pale and shaking.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor finished.

Kagome stood besides Sesshoumaru as the Minister said a few words about her mother. But she didn't hear them. The pain was blocking everything out. And Sesshoumaru was being more than patient with her.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." The minister finished.

Slowly, Kagome watched as her mother was lowered into the cold dirt.

"Come on Kagome. You're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

Finally, he just began to pull her to a waiting car where Souta already sat.

Sesshoumaru gently placed Kagome in the car, buckling her up, then getting in himself.

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked Souta.

"I just lost my mother." Souta replied.

"I know how it feels Souta. I lost my mother when I was younger than you are now. I was hurt and confused, wondering what I had done wrong that my mother would be taken away." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" Souta asked. "Mother was a good person. She did so much for us! She didn't deserve to die! It should have been me!"

"Why, so she could be feeling the way you do now? We will never know why people are taken from us that we love. But the important thing is, she is in a better place. She doesn't hurt anymore."

Then the car was silent until they reached the mansion.

"I think…I just want to sleep." Souta said as they got out.

Sesshoumaru nodded and unbuckled Kagome and lifted her into his arms. "I think she needs the same."

And they all went to their separate rooms.

Sesshoumaru laid Kagome on the bed and removed the high heeled shoes from her feet before tucking her into the warm bed and kneeling beside her.

"Don't leave me." Sesshoumaru whispered to her. "I know you are hurting, but please, don't leave me."

Whether she heard or not, he didn't know.

(just so you know, Naraku isn't the bad person he is in most stories…Let's just say I have fun contorting him into a nice person he could never be…)

"So, how's the little woman?"

"Shut up. She just lost her mother. What do you think?" Sesshoumaru snapped at the man sitting across from him.

All mischief left the red eyes as the man leaned forward. "Perhaps, one day soon, Kagura could take her out to the mall. I'm sure Sango would love to go with them."

"We will see Naraku. Right now, Kagome has withdrawn into herself." Sesshoumaru sighed. "I wish she would come out of it soon though. It's been three days. Souta seems to be handling it…or putting more holes in the wall."

"The boy put holes in the wall?" Naraku said slowly.

"Yeah, and three broken knuckles to prove it."

"Have you thought of talking to Kagome? Trying to draw her out. Maybe talking about her mother would help with the pain. Sometimes, people tend to believe it is their fault a loved one is dead. Kagura felt that way when Kanna died."

"How is Kagura?"

"Still pregnant and threatening to castrate me. So good I suppose." Naraku answered leaning back in the chair he was sitting in, waving his hand about.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk. "She could do us a major good."

"Hey now!"

Sesshoumaru knelt beside the bed and smoothed some hair back from Kagome's face. She starred blankly at the ceiling, unaware of anything around her.

"You know," Sesshoumaru began. "I remember the first time I met your mother. She thought I was a girl, of course, she had only seen the back of me. She was so embarrassed to find out that I was the senior taking you to prom with me just a few days away."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Kagome's lips and her eyes focused in on him.

"To make it up to you, she fixed you this huge meal." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah…You know it isn't your fault Kagome."

"I know…but I feel like it is." She whispered, tear brimming her eyes. "I can't help but feel that she was so disappointed in me. Even if she was happy that you and I finally got together. I think she expected better of me."

"Maybe she did, then again, maybe she didn't. We don't know Kagome. Your mother had a problem and she didn't tell you or Souta about it. When she collapsed, it was one of those things you don't expect. Just because you were telling her how we were married doesn't mean she collapsed for that reason.

"You are worrying me Kagome. Souta just lost his mother, don't make him lose his sister. Don't make me lose my wife. I love you too much for that: you haven't been out of bed, and you haven't eaten."

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered touching the side of his face. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's alright."

Kagome's stomach growled. They began to laugh.

After a hot meal, and Sesshoumaru forcing her to down at least three cups of orange juice, she shakily made her way to the bathroom.

In her haze, she hadn't been able to really get a good look at the place, and what she saw now had her impressed.

A large tub, looking like a natural hot spring, took up most of the space. The bathroom itself had to be as large as her old house!

Scented soaps were all set up on a table beside the door, beside that, the towels and wash clothes, then, bathrobes. A changing screen set in the far corner.

Making her way to that, Kagome quickly removed her clothes before running back to the soaps and grabbing a few things and jumping into the warm water.

"Oh! This is heaven!" Kagome sighed.

She leisurely bathed and washed her hair and then relaxed.

Soon enough, a knock sounded at the door.

"Have your drowned or what?" Sesshoumaru called.

"I'm enjoying my bath!" Kagome called back. "Is that a crime?"

"Someone is here to see you."

"Who?"

Kagome left an unconscious Miroku on the floor while she led Sango and InuYasha into the garden in the back.

"I'm glad things have worked out between the two of you." Sango said smiling. "I was starting to worry."

"That reminds me." Kagome said and then pinched Sango in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sango cried, rubbing her arm.

"For letting Sesshoumaru wire you up while you got me to spill me whole life story!"

"It wasn't wiring. It was more like a tape recorder." Sango grumbled.

"Where is my brother anyways?" InuYasha asked. "Is he getting to old to move or something?"

Sango stomped his foot resulting in a yelp.

"What?" He asked.

"He's in his study. He said he would join us shortly but he had a few calls to make." Kagome answered.

"All he does is work. He never takes time to play." Miroku said from beside Kagome.

Kagome screamed and jumped. "When did you get here?"

"I'm hurt that you didn't notice my presence. And here I was trying to woe the lovely lady. With your husband always working, I could always liven things up." Miroku said putting a hand over his heart.

Miroku hit the ground, with Sesshoumaru's foot being the cause.

"Leave me wife alone." He growled.

Kagome could have sworn she saw his eyes go red for a minute but brushed it off.

"Well, look who decided to join us. Mr. Busy himself!" InuYasha said sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru just sneered in his direction.

"No witty come back? My, are you loosing your touch?"

"No, I merely to not wish to waste my time arguing with a lower species."

"What?"

"Stop it! We are here to visit with Kagome, not start fights." Sango yelled. "And if you have a problem with that InuYasha, I brought my scissors with me!"

InuYasha immediately stood straighter and said, "I'm sorry Kagome but I remembered that I had a previous engagement. Perhaps another time." And with that, he was gone.

"Do I even want to know?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nope." Sango answered.

"That was a lovely visit." Kagome commented as she sat down on the bed, removing her shoes.

"Sounded like girl talk to me. And I won't even try to start a conversation with that lecher." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"You had fun." Kagome said cheerfully.

"No I didn't. I zoned out about half way through."

"Then you didn't hear Sango explain about the scissors did you?"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No times a million!" Kagome said then stuck out her tongue.

"Put that back in your mouth unless you plan on using it." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome turned bright red and dived under the covers, avoiding Sesshoumaru's heated gaze.

"Do you really think you can hide from me that easily?" He snorted throwing the covers back.

Kagome squealed and ran.

"The chase is on." Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes bleeding red. And did he enjoy a good chase.


End file.
